


THE Ongniel

by NCT



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Use your imagination, a ton of pd101 characters, double life ish, drama? guys this is pd101, duh - Freeform, far-fetched, how to tag idfk, kind of ish AU, more ships to come i'm just too like lazy to type them all, romance? yea def, will be smut later but not for the kiddies~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT/pseuds/NCT
Summary: Seongwoo falls head over heals twice in one day, more specifically, right in front of a subway ad.  Once for a pink-haired Produce 101 trainee infamously known as Kang Daniel, and again for a mysterious blonde fanboy? that goes by the name of Kang Euigeon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um so yea. I hope you guys are educated on Daniel cuz *hint hint.*
> 
> ANYWAYS. Hi. Epic (multi-chaptered) Ongniel story coming your way from yours truly. Ok, so this is kind of ish like a prologue and the rest of the cast will be introduced in the second chapter. Also, this is in the PD101 universe, but events will happen out of order to fit into my story. K BYE~

“8 months,” Seongwoo thought as he subconsciously kicked a stone on the paved sidewalk, watching it skip away as it disappeared into a sewer grate. Sighing at the loss, he glanced up and was shocked to find that he had wandered all the way to the other side of town.

Great, now he had to walk all the way back. 

Seongwoo slumped his shoulders even lower with his vision back on the ground. He didn’t even notice he continued walking in the same direction, oblivious to the fact that he forgot to turn around back towards the company.

The 21-year-old had been a trainee at Fantagio for about 8 months, and needless to say, things weren’t going very well. Seongwoo wanted his main focus to be dancing, but according to his dance coach, he didn’t have the talent. His coach’s words echoed inside his head. “You call that dancing? You’re just awkwardly popping and flailing your limbs. Forget about dancing and just focus on your singing,” 

No matter how hard Seongwoo tried, he just couldn’t get the hang of the choreographies that were assigned to him. There were times his coach would be too busy, so he had to teach himself, which was a disaster. Even if he had a coach to help him, it took him forever to get the dance moves right, not to mention actually remembering the choreography. Because he was a slow learner, he was always behind the other trainees and had to stay and train when everyone else went back to the dorm to get a good night’s rest. 

Seongwoo was exhausted and on the verge of leaving the company. With a heavy heart in hand, he continued his walk, or so he thought he would. Something small and wet fell into his dark locks. He ignored it. It took two more droplets before Seongwoo lifted his head back to peek up at the grey sky, a perfect reflection of his mood. It was beginning to rain. 

He picked up his pace as the rain grew heavier to find shelter in a crowded subway station. Wanting to have his own space, he walked further into the building until he didn’t have to elbow his way through the crowd. Not particularly having any destination in mind, a bright pink color on the wall caught his attention. 

As he got closer, he realized it was an ad for an idol. Moving closer he read that the idol’s name was Kang Daniel, who was on a show called Produce 101. Seongwoo was no stranger to the show; he had watched the female season out of curiosity, but had not had the time to tune in on the second one. 

Now that he had read the ad, he moved his attention to the actual idol. His face was round but masculine, and there was a particular freckle underneath one of his eyes. In appreciation, Seongwoo raised his hand to touch his own three triangular freckles on his cheek.  
Before he could take in more of the pink-haired boy, he felt a light tap on his right shoulder. In a somewhat deep, husky voice, the stranger spoke, “Hey, would you mind taking a picture for me?” 

The startled brunette whipped around to face the person that was in his personal space. Taking in his appearance, he was wearing a red beanie that forced his sandy blonde bangs down over his eyes. A white facemask covered his mouth, not allowing Seongwoo to see his face properly. He figured the taller boy was about his age, but was slightly intimidated by his widely built figure. 

“S-Sure.” Seongwoo stuttered. Not thinking properly, he took his phone out of his pocket and backed up to take the picture. The boy looked a bit confused but held up two peace signs and posed for the camera anyway. Seongwoo took a couple pictures and peered at them to make sure they weren’t blurry. The intimidating feeling Seongwoo had at first was now gone as he looked at the boy’s eyes and how they completely disappeared when he smiled for the picture. It was kind of cute in a way, a bigger guy like him with such a cute eye smile.

Seongwoo held out his phone for the boy to see. The blonde nodded in satisfaction, “Do you think you could, uh, send those to me?” 

Seongwoo blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment, just now realizing he had taken the pictures with his own phone. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize!” 

His heart leapt as the boy’s eyes disappeared once again when he smiled reassuringly, “It’s no problem! I can just give you my number.”

Seongwoo’s ears turned even a darker shade of red as the boy listed off his number to him. Taking another good look, he realized the guy was pretty attractive, and he couldn’t believe he was getting his number so easily. What a stroke of luck this was. 

Before Seongwoo could even send him the images, the boy was already starting to run in the opposite direction. As he was running, he yelled back, “Sorry, I’m in a hurry! Just send them whenever you get the chance and thanks again!” 

Stroke of luck my ass. The familiar slump of the shoulders was back when he realized he didn’t even get the blonde’s name. 

Seongwoo walked back up to the ad, stared mindlessly at the idol’s name for a minute, and sat down in defeat. “Kang Daniel, huh?” he pondered as he leaned his head back on the wall to look at the ad that was situated above him. Maybe that guy was a fan of his? Seongwoo chuckled. Such a big guy like him oogling over a pink-haired idol amused the exhausted boy. 

As he sent the pictures to the guy, he wondered if he should add anything else. Should he ask for his name? Should he ask why he wanted the picture? He didn’t want to be too weird, but his attraction to the guy was like an itch he couldn’t scratch. In the end, he chickened out and decided just the pictures were enough. He waited for a reply, but after a minute or two never got one. 

Seongwoo jerked in surprise as a group of girls came running and screeching from around the corner. “Daniel oppa! He’s here! I think he went this way!” A wide-eyed Seongwoo watched as the parade of fangirls, armed with their large-ass cameras, run through the station. 

Poor guy. He better run for it. As bad as he felt for this Daniel guy getting caught by the fans, Seongwoo couldn’t help but to feel a little envious. He was a trainee, after all. Having fans and his own fansites was something a trainee like him could only ever dream of, and the way things were going for him right now, it didn’t look like he was going to have his own fans anytime soon. 

 

Later that night Seongwoo found himself marathoning Produce 101, but he wouldn’t admit that it was because of a certain pink-haired idol or a mysterious blonde boy that he had run into that day. He was merely curious, that was all. The more he watched, the deeper and deeper he fell into the show and it’s contestants. He had to admit there were a lot of talented trainees that even he would struggle to contend with. 

After watching the first round of eliminations, he realized that was the latest episode to have aired, so there were still 60 trainees left on the show and 6 episodes left until the top 11 were chosen. There were times while he was watching that he imagined himself on the show, envisioning how he would compare to the others. He thought it would be fun to live and participate with trainees from other companies and make new friends. 

There were certain trainees that really stuck out to him. Park Jihoon, of course, because he was the #1 rank. He was talented, cute, and full of charming aegyo. The young Kim Samuel was another he had his eye on. He supposed Samuel would be one of his rivals when it came to dancing and singing. Seongwoo was pretty sure he could be a better center, though, and was confident about the charisma he had that Samuel lacked. 

The trainee that invaded his every thought, though, was Kang Daniel. The reason was once that his ad motivated him to watch the show, but there was more to that now. Daniel was his type: tall, thick, and masculine, but kind and caring at the same time. Seongwoo yearned to be able to perform with him someday. Their styles and personality just… fit. He knew they could be the best of friends or hopefully even something more. 

His imagination was getting to him, though. Daniel was already super popular, whereas Seongwoo was just an unknown trainee. He never thought he would become a fan of another trainee. 

Seongwoo shut his laptop and climbed into bed, his mind colored pink. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was that he hoped to meet the blonde from the station again someday. 

 

The next morning came with a surprise as he was called to the CEO’s office. 

Shaking and heart racing, he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” a clear-cut voice announced.

Seongwoo bowed upon entering and took a seat as he was told to do so. 

The CEO was an average middle-aged man with round glasses that framed his square face. He was known to be a kind man, but scary when angered. He thoughtfully peered over his desk at Seongwoo,

“A wonderful opportunity has presented itself to us this morning, and we are giving you first choice because we think you are the most talented trainee we have here at Fantagio.”

Seongwoo stared. An opportunity?

The CEO pressed on. “Mnet contacted us, asking if we had a trainee we could put on their show. Produce 101. I’m sure you’ve heard of it, right?”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened. This show was haunting him. He nervously squeezed his sweaty hands into a fist in anticipation. 

“They had to ban one of the trainees from the show for sexual harassment, so there’s an open seat and they’re offering it to us. More specifically, we’re offering it to you,” he explained.

Seongwoo’s mouth popped open in shock. Him? Join Produce 101 this late? He was well aware of how disliked trainees were when they join survival programs in the middle of the show. They were belittled, hated, and sworn at by not only the fans, but the trainees, too. They wouldn’t think he belonged there. They wouldn’t think he deserved to be on the same stage as them. Daniel suddenly popped into his head, and his heart started racing. 

Noticing Seongwoo’s discomfort, the CEO spoke up, “I know what you’re thinking, but Mnet promised your transition into the show would go over very smoothly. If you decide to do it, you would start tomorrow. We’re giving you the day off today, so take some time to think about it.” 

Realizing he was being dismissed, Seongwoo wobbled out of the room in revelation. His mind was too jumbled to even think properly, pink hair randomly flashing through his mind. 

Seongwoo needed to think, and he needed to think fast without any distractions, including the pink thing. 

Not even 30 minutes later, Seongwoo found himself standing across from Daniel’s ad again. Cursing at himself for his sudden unhealthy obsession, he plopped himself on the ground where he sat the day before. 

This was a huge decision for him, but his biggest problem was his current lack in confidence. How could he go on this show and even dare hope to debut? These trainees had already worked so hard to get to where they were on the show, so would it even be fair? Seongwoo wasn’t so sure.

Deep in thought, Seongwoo didn’t realize someone was talking to him, “—guarding the ad?”  
Seongwoo looked up and cocked his head in confusion, “huh?”

A deep chuckle emitted from the boy’s throat. “How long are you going to sit here guarding the ad,” he asked with amusement.

The brunette looked up at the ad that he was currently sitting under and leapt away, face hot. “I-I’m not guarding it! This area is just quieter is all…” He fumbled with his hands, looking everywhere but at his accuser. 

The stranger clapped his hands as he let out a hearty laugh. “I’m only joking, no worries!” 

Seongwoo dared to peek at the person that was talking to him and was surprised to see-, “It’s you!” 

The blonde took a step in his direction and held out his hand, “I think we met yesterday? The name’s Kang Euigeon. Thanks again for the pictures, by the way.”

“Kang Euigeon,” Seongwoo quietly tasted the name on his tongue; he liked it. He was about to respond with his own name but stopped just in time. Even though he didn’t think Euigeon was a threat, Fantagio didn’t want him to reveal his real identity to anyone since he was still a trainee. “I-I’m, uh… just call me Seong,” he decided.  
“Seong, huh? Nice to meet ya!” Euigeon’s familiar eye smile was back, and Seongwoo smiled in return. However, he wished Euigeon’s facemask didn’t obscure the bottom half of his face again, and it also didn’t help that his baseball cap casted a shadow on the rest. 

Clasping his hands together as if a decision was made, Euigeon cheerfully asked, “What would you say I bought you some lunch in return for taking the pictures for me?”

Seongwoo swore up and down that Euigeon could hear his heart pounding from where he stood. This was more than he could have ever wanted, but before he could answer, a couple squeals and shrieks were heard from across the station.

“Shit!! We gotta go,” Euigeon grabbed ahold of Seongwoo’s wrist and dragged the brunette with him in the opposite direction of the shrieks. Seongwoo looked behind him at the mass of fangirls running towards them. Did they realize he was a trainee??

While Seongwoo was looking back, he didn’t realize Euigeon had stopped and opened a door before he got shoved inside. Everything was suddenly dark; and quiet once the fangirls ran past their hideout. 

Seongwoo didn’t want to move, stop breathing maybe, but definitely didn’t want to move. He could feel Euigeon’s hot breath on his neck, and his arms cornered Seongwoo on both sides of his head, his chest pressing him up against the wall.

He could feel the blonde’s chest rumble against his own chest as he spoke in a low, rough tone, “Sorry, I—” 

Seongwoo butted in, “No, it’s my fault. Don’t apologize.” 

“Wha--?”

Seongwoo could see the outline of Euigeon’s face and was hoping he could see the sincerity in his own face, “Please don’t tell anyone, but I’m actually a trainee.” The brunette paused for a couple seconds before continuing, “I’m assuming those girls figured it out and chased after us. I apologize.”

Euigeon let out a bark of laughter as he backed away; Seongwoo already missing the closeness they had shared. “That’s ironic because I’m actually a trainee, too. I won’t tell if you won’t,” he added with what Seongwoo presumed was a wink.

A bit shocked from the news, Seongwoo could only nod but added, “Why don’t we get out of here and get some lunch?”

And so the two boys found themselves at Burger King not twenty minutes later. Seongwoo was happily munching on a big mac until he realized Euigeon was staring at him. 

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked frantically, trying to brush the invisible crumbs away.

Euigeon shook his head, “I was just wondering what you looked like behind that facemask and hat of yours, but you’re probably wondering the same about me.”

“What can I say, those damn entertainment companies have us held tight by a leash.” The blonde nodded furiously at his words, mouth full of french fries. 

Seongwoo looked out the window and was abruptly reminded of the decision he had to make when he saw a bus with a Produce 101 ad drive past the restaurant.

“Say…” Euigeon’s attention was now back on Seongwoo. “Would you join a survival show if you weren’t confident your abilities?”

Euigeon raised an eyebrow through his thick bangs, “Hmm… That’s a good question.” Looking serious for the first time since Seongwoo had met him, he replied, “I would do it.” He banged his fist on the table and pointed at Seongwoo, “What would you have to lose? The worst that could happen is that you realize you need more training. The best that could happen is you win the prize and gain confidence in the act of winning.” 

Hope started pouring itself into Seongwoo’s heart the moment Euigeon drew his serious face. Maybe… Maybe he could do it?

“If I may ask, what do you lack confidence in?” Euigeon inquired in a genuinely concerned voice.

And so the boys spent the rest of the afternoon complaining about their days as trainees.

 

Seongwoo’s evening was one filled with packing. Toothbrush? Check. Charger? Check. Phone? Where’s his phone?

Hidden underneath his mountain of mostly black clothing, his phone was lit up with a single message: “Let’s meet again sometime soon! Seong fighting!”

Seongwoo beamed at his phone. Realizing he probably looked like a creep smiling at his own phone in such a manner, he set it down and continued humming the Produce 101 theme song as he packed. 

Lying down to finally go to bed, a singular thought came to his mind: he was going to see Daniel tomorrow, in person. Seongwoo didn’t really know how to feel, his heart beat for two people, knowing it could only have one. Hopefully tomorrow would bring him the answers he desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo's first day at Produce 101 and first meeting with Kang Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update ;~; I originally wanted to wait until the end of the show to figure out couples, but I love my original couples too much to change them to who actually debuted, if that makes sense haha 
> 
> More and more characters and couples will be introduced as time goes on, and we'll get to see more of Seong x Euigeon soon :3 Also, sorry this chapter is really boring :/ Enjoy!

“Ong Seongwoo, can you please come to the stage?” BoA’s gentle voice called out to him from beyond the small, dark waiting room. 

Taking a deep, nervous breath, he entered the walkway that led to the stage where he would be performing a short song in front of the 59 boys and highly skilled producers. It was a Bruno Mars song he had danced to in his spare time, never knowing it would come in handy in this great time of need. 

He was only a couple steps into the hallway when he realized could hear a low murmur coming from beyond the stage, most likely where the curious trainees were sitting, waiting in anticipation for their newest competitor. 

Just a couple seconds later he found that he was, indeed, correct. To his left appeared the iconic platform of numbered chairs he had seen so many times over the period of watching Produce 101. Refusing to make eye contact with any of the trainees, he vaguely wondered which number would be his first as he eyed their numbers. 

All too soon, he centered himself on the stage and looked up. The first thing that caught his eye was the blaring white screen that read his company in pitch-black letters: Fantagio. He gulped. Not only was he here for himself, but also he was the only trainee here to represent his company. Seongwoo felt a twang of jealousy for the trainees that came with multiple members.

Seongwoo knew he wasted enough time ogling the stage, so he went straight into his introduction with his signature, charming smile, “Hello. My name is Ong Seongwoo, and I’ve been a trainee at Fantagio Entertainment for 8 months.” 

The boys burst into a low murmur once again, with the words “handsome” and “attractive” sticking out amongst what Seongwoo could hear. He looked down a bit and blushed. Seongwoo was well aware he was very above average in terms of looks but wasn’t used to so many people staring at him at once.

He snapped his head up when Cheetah spoke into the mic, “Is your last name really Ong?” Seongwoo openly sighed; he got that question a lot and was used to people getting his name wrong in disbelief that Ong was really his last name.

“Yes, it is.” 

Small gasps escaped from some of the trainees and even some of the producers. Seongwoo did not expect this was how he was first going to be introduced on the show. 

Once the gasps died down, BoA spoke again, “Are you ready to show us what you have prepared?”

Seongwoo rolled his neck and squared up his shoulders in preparation, “Yes.”

Not two seconds later, the music started, and so did Seongwoo. 

Breathing heavily, he ended his performance, not remembering even for one second what he just did. His mind was completely blank, but he must’ve done pretty well if the approving nodding of the trainee’s heads were anything to go by. The judges also looked impressed. 

“Very good, but would you mind showing us a freestyle dance?” Kahi asked.

Seongwoo blanched. This wasn’t something he came prepared for, and he wasn’t sure in his current state of mind how it was going to go. 

Seongwoo held up the mic, “S-sure.”

The music started once again, and he was pleasantly surprised that it was a song that he really liked. Fueled by this sudden motivation, he let his muscles do their thing. 

Halfway through his gig, his confidence was soaring and remembered to make some sexy facial expressions. As his dance was coming to an end, he quickly decided to send a kiss with his hand to his audience and ended with a naughty smirk. He was at least going to get a B rank.

A thunder of applause and whistles followed the end of his performance, and he was beaming. It had been a long time since he felt this much confidence. Maybe coming on the show wasn’t such a bad thing after all?

“Not only will we give you a letter rank, but you will also get a numbered rank just like your fellow trainees because your number will be imperative for the next song challenge.” BoA explained. 

Seongwoo nodded his head in understanding. The staff had explained some of this to him when he first got to the studio. The trainees were to vote for his number through their little electronic hand device and producers for his letter. 

BoA began, “Letter A….” She paused dramatically for a few seconds before calling out, “Fantagio Entertainment, Ong Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo signed in relief and bowed before saying, “Thank you.”

He watched a staff member scurry to BoA with a white card that had the trainee’s votes for his number rank. 

She held the card up with a smile, “Number….4! Congratulations!”  
Did he hear that wrong? He just entered the show and was already in the top 11? Was someone playing a trick on him??

Seongwoo was still in his own world when he realized the producers were leaving while the trainees were coming down from their seats and walking up in his direction. His eyes widened; there were so many, like a stampede.

He unconsciously stepped backward as they made their way to him and braced himself. There were a lot of hand shakes, slaps on the back, arms slung around his neck, etc. So many names were being thrown at him in an attempt to introduce themselves. A large number of congratulations, wow really handsome, and talented comments were being tossed around from all directions. 

Before he knew it, the crowd had dispersed and he was left with only a handful of trainees. The familiar-looking trainee held out his hand, and Seongwoo graciously took it. 

“I’m Jonghyun, leader of N-“

“NU’EST!” Seongwoo trilled with excitement. He had always been a fan of NU’EST, but in all the exhilaration of being on a survival show he had forgotten.

Jonghyun smiled warmly at the acknowledgement, but Seongwoo’s attention was disrupted by a large figure that suddenly appeared beside Jonghyun. “Seventeen or NU’EST,” his deep voice rumbled.

Seongwoo looked up to find NU’EST’s burly main vocal sizing him up. “Uhh-” was all that could escape Seongwoo’s lips before a tall, handsome savior by the name of Minhyun chastised the masculine trainee, “Oh hush Dongho, don’t intimidate him right off the bat.” 

Seongwoo peered at Minhyun and was about to say thanks when he was suddenly distracted by the black-haired koala on the tall male’s back, “What?” he pointed. 

“Oh.” Minhyun turned his neck to face the clinging person. “Just ignore it, that’s what I try to do.” The koala pouted, stole a kiss from Minhyun’s check, and got off his back to come introduce himself to Seongwoo. 

“Seonho at your service!” The big-eyed boy turned to look back at Minhyun and smiled adoringly, who in turn rolled his eyes. “And my Guanlin hyung isn’t here right now, but I’ll introduce you to him later!” The boy turned away and took his place on Minhyun’s back, who was trying to sneak away. Seongwoo watched as Minki, the last member of NU’EST ran to save his poor friend.

While Seongwoo was distracted with NU’EST and their pet, a cute little bubbly boy skipped his way into his vision and announced in a cheery voice, “Hello! I’m Daehwi! You’re probably my hyung, but let’s be friends!” Seongwoo wanted to squish his little cheeks. Just looking at Daehwi, he knew he’d like the kid. He was like the epitome of rainbows and sunshine that never saw a cloudy day. The kid skipped away humming to Nayana in a dreamy little voice.

There was only one other trainee lingering, in which Seongwoo was disappointed to find that he didn’t have the pink hair he wanted to see so much. 

The guy slung an arm over his shoulder and announced, “I’ll be your tour guide until you get settled down here at Produce 101.” He undraped his arm and took Seongwoo’s hand. “Yoon Jisung. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not!” The guy was kind of goofy looking and tended to flail his limbs around a lot, especially when he laughed, but he seemed kind so Seongwoo didn’t mind. Jisung cupped a hand around Seongwoo’s ear and whispered, “I’m also the king of gossip around these parts.” He winked and starting walking away, motioning for Seongwoo to follow. 

On the way to the cafeteria, Jisung rattled on and on about how the dorm arrangements changed after the first eliminations, who hates who, who likes who, the best and worst food mnet provides for them, etc. 

“But the person you want to avoid most is Haknyeon. He’s a super nice kid until he finds the smallest thing wrong with you. Then he hates you. Basically, everyone’s too afraid to be around him in case they do something to set him off.” 

As they entered the cafeteria, Jisung pointed to a cute boy with dark auburn hair, who was sitting alone at the end of a table, glaring at someone from across the room. 

“It’s just that we can’t figure out if it’s Jihoon or Jinyoung he hates most,” Jisung muttered quietly to himself. 

“I’ll introduce you to some guys after we get our food.” 

Both carrying a tray laden with food, Jisung sat down at a table with 4 other trainees, and Seongwoo followed. 

The entire time they had been inside the cafeteria, Seongwoo had been looking for a familiar pink head of hair, but failed to catch sight of Daniel’s unique peach-colored tone. Sighing, Seongwoo tuned back into what Jisung was saying because it seemed he was never going to stop.

“Ok so we got Jinwoo. He’s also from MMO like me.”

Jinwoo nodded his head and said hi.

“We got most of the Brand New boys sitting here with us today.”  
Euiwoong, Donghyun, Youngmin, and Woojin all introduced themselves, Woojin rather shyly. 

“Oh, Hyungseoppie is here today too!”

As soon as his name was called, the cute and rather short, dark-haired boy jumped up to shake hands with Seongwoo and accidentally knocked over his glass of milk, which ended up in Woojin’s lap. Without hesitation, the sporadic boy started dabbing up the milk on Woojin’s thighs with a string of apologies, not noticing that the victim’s face was now the color of his scarlet hair.

“And right across from you is the maknae of the show, Lee Woojin, not to be confused with big and now very red Woojin over there.”

Little Woojin was another trainee Seongwoo wanted to squeeze his cheeks because of his potato face, and because Seongwoo was feeling more comfortable with the atmosphere around him, he stood up and leaned across the table to do so. As Seongwoo was almost face-to-face with cute little Woojin, Jisung added, “Also, the person Woojin is sitting on is my other MMO friend, Kang Daniel.”

Woojin moved his body out of the way so Seongwoo’s face was only a foot from Daniel’s. It took Seongwoo a second to register the name and the face with the not so pink hair, and he yelped, flew backwards, and landed ass-first on the ground, his tray of food covering him from head to foot. 

“Seongwoo!” 

Multiple hands were grabbing at him, trying to help him up and brush the rice and other articles of food off the shocked boy. Unfortunately, the curry sauce was smothered all over his black shirt and jacket. He was pretty sure his face was covered in he didn’t know what, too.

Attempting to hide his face in embarrassment, one of the trainees offered to take him to the bathroom to clean him up, so he followed much obligingly, still not able to see.

The first thing he did was wash his face, especially around his eye area. Next he took off his jacket and then his shirt. The cool air bit at his upper body, giving him goose bumps and turning his nipples hard. Seongwoo shivered. He had forgotten there was another person in the room with him until they wrapped their jacket around Seongwoo’s shoulders in an attempt to warm him up. 

Seongwoo’s blood drained from his face as he looked up to find Kang Daniel staring at him through the mirror. 

“T-Thanks,” he managed to slip out.  
“It’s nothing! Are you okay, though? You landed pretty hard,” Daniel chuckled softly, thinking back to the mishap that occurred not too long ago.

“F-fine,” his voice squeaked.

Oh god. What was he supposed to do in this kind of situation? How does he strike up a conversation with his celebrity-like crush? He never thought he’d meet him so soon!

“Why did you dye your hair?” he hesitantly asked.

“Oh? Hmm.” Daniel put his fist under his chin in thought. “I guess I just wanted something different. Also, it’s not very flattering to be compared to that kakaotalk peach-butt character.” 

Some of the tension left Seongwoo’s body as he laughed out loud. 

“Have we met before?” Daniel was still peering at Seongwoo through the mirror since he was still washing his clothes in the sink.

What? Why would he think we’ve ever met? There’s no way in hell. He definitely would’ve remembered if that was the case.

“I really don’t think so, why do you ask?”

“I’m not sure, maybe you just look kind of familiar. I really can’t put my finger on it, though. But if you say so,” he mused. “By the way, how old are you?” 

“I’m a 95-liner. You?” Seongwoo wanted to palm himself in the face. Why hadn’t he looked up Daniel’s age before today? For all he knew, he could have a crush on an 18-year-old, not that Daniel looked even close to that young.

“You’re my hyung! I was born in ’96.” 

Seongwoo let out a sigh of relief, and was maybe a little too happy about the fact that Daniel was going to call him hyung. 

It didn’t take Seongwoo very long to wash out his things, so the two were back to the cafeteria in no time. Unfortunately, neither Daniel nor Seongwoo had time to eat because the boys had to leave for their next schedule.

Seongwoo soon found himself in a room, lined up with the other trainees to pick their next song. They got to pick from Dance, Vocal, or Rap, and Seongwoo would be fourth to pick. 

Jihoon and Samuel were the first two to go. Seongwoo was seriously taken aback when he realized Jisung was number 3. He hadn’t really paid attention to his number, but the kid just seemed so… silly. Seongwoo chuckled at himself for not paying better attention. He was next.

He knew he wanted Get Ugly, but was surprised both Jihoon and Samuel picked the same song he did. Seongwoo was both nervous and excited to challenge the two top ranked trainees. 

Jihoon and Samuel both seemed to be a bit of the quiet type, so only ages were arranged by the time the next ranked trainee came in. It was Daniel.

Seongwoo’s heart was pounding. Now that he could get a full-frontal view of Daniel, he could tell that he had shed some weight because of his more masculine-defined jawline. The blonde hair actually suited him really well, framing his face to make it more angular rather than round. His body frame was as thick and brawny as ever, exactly Seongwoo’s type. 

Seongwoo was too busy drooling over Daniel to realize his crush was heading in his direction, holding his sign out in excitement. He wasn’t looking at Jihoon or Samuel, but was locking eyes with Seongwoo, trying to show him that he, too, chose Get Ugly. 

Seongwoo’s eyes widened. He never actually thought about the possibility of being on the same team as Daniel. There was really just no way? What a stroke of luck. 

Daniel clapped him on the back as he lined up behind him. “We’re on the same team, hyung!”

Seongwoo smiled weakly, not sure how he was going to survive the coming weeks. 

The last two boys to join their team was big Woojin and the boy who spilled milk all over the poor kid, who Seongwoo dubbed as Seoppie after he collapsed and made a dying goose noise. 

Once the boys were done recording for the day, Jisung and Daniel walked Seongwoo to the dorms, showing him where he’d be staying. Luckily, the staff had already dropped his things off in his room. Jisung explained that Seongwoo would be staying with the other A-ranked trainees, and that there were five to a room. 

“I’m actually not quite sure which room you’ll be staying in, so we’ll have to look around first,” Jisung explained.

When they reached the door to Daniel’s dorm, he bid the two good night. Seongwoo sighed once he was finally free of Daniel’s presence. His heart could breathe for the first time since he woke up this morning.

Jisung looked at Seongwoo, having heard his sigh, “Is Daniel really that bad? First you almost knock yourself out when you first meet him, and now you’re glad to be rid of him. Tsk Tsk. Daniel’s a good kid.” Jisung made a face that was between being silly and serious, and Seongwoo wasn’t sure what it was supposed to mean.

“SEONGWOO! JISUNG!” The two boys whipped around as Daniel came yelling and running after them. 

Daniel stopped, hands on his thighs, bent over trying to breathe. Daniel looked up and breathed out, “Seongwoo hyung.” Another deep breath. “He’s in.” Daniel’s almost wheezing. “My room.” 

Seongwoo’s eyes widen in disbelief. No no no no no no. NO. Not happening. Before Seongwoo knew what was happening, Daniel grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his room. 

“Night Jisung,” Daniel remembered to acknowledge his hyung.

Seongwoo looked behind him at Jisung, who looked both shocked and confused at Daniel’s actions. Soon enough, though, Jisung shrugged and turned around to go to his own room.

They reach their room, and Daniel introduced Seongwoo to his new roomies.

“You already know big Woojin and Jihoon since they’re on our team. This,” he pointed to a very small boy with round cheeks, “is Sungwoon hyung. He’s basically a grandpa.” 

“Yah! Daniel!” Sungwoon playfully complained to his dongsaeng. Daniel smiled in turn, and Seongwoo couldn’t help but stare. Something about Daniel’s smile was just so… familiar. The way his eyes disappeared like a cat’s. It was cute.

“Your bunk is the empty one across from mine,” Daniel pointed to the bunk on the same wall but across the room from his.

Seongwoo was going to have a heart attack. Every morning when he’d sit up, he’d see Daniel right across from him. How surreal. 

“By the way, I sleep talk a lot,” Daniel warned him.

“It’s always in his Busan accent, so you won’t really be able to understand it, anyway,” Woojin spoke up for the first time. 

 

Seongwoo chuckled, “I’ll look forward to it. I might actually record it for black mail’s sake,” he teased the big guy.   
Daniel pretended to act offended and pouted, his pink lower lip sticking out, “See if I ever try to be nice to you again.”

“Alright you two, go shower and get ready for bed. We have to start practicing our new songs tomorrow,” Sungwoon chastised them, although not too serious. 

Seongwoo unpacked, showered, and finally tucked himself into bed. Looking at his phone for the first time that day, he realized he had a message from Euigeon. 

“I hope you had a good day! I hope to meet up sometime soon! ☺”

Seongwoo texted him back.

“Thanks you too! I’m actually free Friday night for a couple of hours, does that work for you?”

Seongwoo wasn’t expecting to get a reply so soon.

“That actually works out perfectly for me! Time and place? You choose!”

“Yah! Phones down and go to bed! I can see the lights from here!” Sungwoon hyung sleepily scolded.

“One more minute!” both Seongwoo and Daniel chorused.

Seongwoo sat up to see Daniel staring at him, too. They both chortled and lied back down. Seongwoo hurriedly texted Euigeon back.

“How about Wings Over? Around 10pm? I hope you like chicken?”

Not a second later he texted back.

“Perfect! Love chicken! See you there! Good night! :3”

Well that was fast, Seongwoo thought. It’s fine because he had to put up his phone, anyway, or else his hyung would really throw a fit. 

Setting his phone aside, Seongwoo easily drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the day’s events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Dateeeee <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!!! My summer class just ended this week, and I went to KCON last weekend, so I've been really busy!!!! I also work a full-time job so... ugh. I should have a lot more time to write now I swear!!! CRIES
> 
> Also I lied. The characters will be more in chapter 4. This chapter is like all ongniel (not that any of you will probably complain lol)
> 
> Ok anyways happy reading! Sorry it's so short.

“Seongwoo! Yah! Seongwoo! Wake up!”

Seongwoo sleepily cracked his eyes open upon hearing his name. He could see the top of his hyung’s head, the rest of his body hidden by the bunk bed. 

“Sungwoon hyung,” he mumbled, “you’re really short.” Seongwoo yawned, rolled over to face the wall, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Before Sungwoon could open his mouth to retaliate, a person with a much deeper voice called out, “I got this.”

Not two seconds later, a heavy weight pressed Seongwoo down into the bed. His eyes shot open to find a smirking Daniel lying on top of him. He let out a hoarse shout of surprise, limbs flailing in an attempt to push his assailant off of him, but to no avail. Daniel was simply too strong. 

Letting out a heavy sigh of defeat, Seongwoo gave up and shyly looked Daniel in the eyes. “Would you mind?”

Daniel’s smile grew wider as he wiggled his body in mischief, not helping Seongwoo’s already hardened morning wood in his southern region. “Not until you promise you’re actually awake.” 

If Seongwoo had a hand to palm himself in the face, he would, because it seemed like Daniel had no idea the affect he had on him. If he would’ve known Daniel’s cute, puffy morning face only half a foot away from his would be his punishment, he would’ve been out of bed before Sungwoon could say ‘boo.’

Too embarrassed to keep looking directly into Daniel’s warm, brown eyes, he turned his face away and conceded. Daniel slowly and gently lifted himself off of Seongwoo’s body and leapt off the bed.

Seongwoo continued to lie there, contemplating his life choices, when he heard Daniel threaten, “Don’t make me come back up there!” 

Seongwoo raised his arm and hurriedly answered, “I’m up!” He crawled out of bed and raced to the bathroom to take care of his little problem before any of the other boys could notice.

If Seongwoo had any inkling the morning would set the pace for the rest of the day, he definitely would’ve stayed in bed.

The Get Ugly team was currently sitting in a circle in the middle of the practice room to decide positions when Seongwoo realized he was the oldest one on the team. He couldn’t believe how young the other four boys were, minus Daniel, who was only a year younger than him. He about choked when he realized Samuel was 7 years younger. Damn, did Seongwoo feel old.

He had no problems when Daniel volunteered to be the leader. He preferred it, actually. The real problem was deciding the center, especially between the current number 1 and 2 trainees. Seongwoo could see the fire in their eyes as they raised their hands to relay their interest in the position. Seongwoo wasn’t interested in getting between the two, especially since he was so new to the show. 

“Woojin, be confident and raise your hand higher,” Daniel whispered to the shy redheaded boy. In support, a grinning Hyungseop grabbed onto Woojin’s arm and lifted it higher, much to Woojin’s embarrassment. The boy peeked at Hyungseop in thanks, his ears tinged crimson. 

Seongwoo smiled at the member’s interactions, touched by how caring Daniel was with his dongsaengs. Daniel caught Seongwoo’s eye, smiled, and gave him a quick thumbs up. Seongwoo smiled back, his heart swelling at the gesture.

Eventually Samuel was picked as the center since he was the best at English. Seongwoo was surprised at how smart Jihoon was, to give up the position in favor of making a decision that would help the team do better overall. 

Daniel and Samuel were in charge of the choreography, and Seongwoo somehow ended up being the main vocalist, much to his pleasure. Everything seemed to be going really well until it was time to start learning the choreography.

Hyungseop was a bit slow in learning the dance moves, but he was nothing compared to how Seongwoo was holding up. Seongwoo was naturally slow at learning choreography, but the killing part was that Daniel was the one teaching Seongwoo and Hyungseop, which meant a huge distraction. Rather than paying attention to what the dance moves actually were, he was paying more attention to Daniel’s fleshy, thick thighs, the slick sweat that would roll down his face and into his moist shirt, and the veins that protruded from his arms with each motion.

All in all, Seongwoo was frustrated, and Daniel was having an even worse time trying to coach him. Seongwoo was embarrassed with himself. Daniel finally called a break time when he realized he wasn’t getting anywhere with Seongwoo. He gulped as Daniel ran a hand through his sweaty hair, a look that made Seongwoo hang his head in realization that he was pining after Daniel yet again.

“Seongwoo hyung.” He looked up to see a dissatisfied Daniel with his arms crossed, staring at Seongwoo in a type of confused vexation. “Are you okay? You seem to be kind of out of it…? I can go slower if you need me to.” 

Seongwoo looked away from Daniel’s questioning eyes. “I-I’m not sure.” Before he could think about what he was saying, he asked, “What if Samuel was the one who taught me?”

Daniel’s bright eyes suddenly darkened in disappointment. Before Seongwoo could explain or take back what he said, Daniel defeatedly answered with slumped shoulders, “Yeah…I guess Samuel could teach you better.” He dejectedly turned away and walked to the corner of the practice room to be by himself.

Seongwoo felt so guilty. He didn’t mean to imply that Daniel wasn’t a very good teacher, but he couldn’t just say that he was just too horny to learn correctly. Seongwoo sighed and also slid to the floor.

Hours later, in all honesty, it was probably a good decision to switch to Samuel, but watching Daniel from across the room made Seongwoo feel even worse. Daniel no longer had a spring in his step and was just going through the moves. If one positive thing came out of the switch, it’s that Woojin was now paired up with Hyungseop, who seemed more than willing to help Hyungseop when he was stuck with a move. 

Daniel eventually realized he was no help to Hyungseop and Woojin, either. The team leader looked lost, his eyes sad like a kicked puppy. Not realizing what he was doing until he was right in front of the taller blonde male, Seongwoo asked, “Hey, so there’s this move I’ve been struggling with, could you help me?” 

Daniel’s eyes widen in slight surprise, but replied calmly, “Yea, what’s up?”

And so Seongwoo did his very best to ignore his dick and listen to his brain as Seongwoo paired up with Daniel for the rest of the night. Daniel’s expression continued to get lighter and lighter until he was his usual cheery self again. Having successfully caught Seongwoo up to everyone else, Daniel called it a day. 

Proud of himself for both improving his dance and cheering Daniel back up, his heart about leapt out of his chest when he realized how late it was. Seongwoo ran to his bag to look at the time on his phone. Seongwoo had an hour until his meet-up with Euigeon. 

“Shit!” Seongwoo hurriedly packed up his stuff and announced his departure to the guys before running out of the practice room. 

He showered and got dressed in record time. It seemed the guys were still eating in the cafeteria, save Daniel who Seongwoo ran past on his way out the door.

“Going somewhere?” Daniel yelled after him.

“Running errands!” Seongwoo shouted back.

“Be safe!” 

Seongwoo looked at his phone again. He had a half hour. 

He started off at a brisk pace, pulling his jacket around him tighter to ward off the chilly night air. Even though he had barely eaten all day, his nerves were getting the best of him. He still wasn’t sure if Euigeon wanted to be casual friends or wanted something more. Seongwoo was hoping to find out tonight.

He arrived fifteen minutes early and grabbed a booth in the corner of the restaurant so they could both be hidden. Because it was Friday, a new episode of Produce 101 aired, and Seongwoo’s entrance into the show was in it. He had to be especially careful now that people knew who he was. Hopefully Euigeon wouldn’t mind his extra precautionary clothing. Seongwoo even remembered to wear his mask with a hole cut in the mouth so he could eat without taking it off. 

Seongwoo figured he had some time to check his SNS to see what people were saying about him before Euigeon got there. Lost in the netizen’s comments, a deep voice chuckled in his ear, “You watch Produce 101?” 

Seongwoo jumped and spun around in his chair to take a look at his accuser. He put a hand over his heart in relief when he found it was just Euigeon. “You scared me!” he accused.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You were just so concentrated that I had to tease you a bit.” Euigeon pat Seongwoo’s hat a couple times before taking a seat across from him. 

Euigeon looked the same as usual. A mask, hat, and his blonde fringe almost covering his eyes. 

“Ong Seongwoo, though. That’s who you were looking up, right?” Euigeon questioned.

Seongwoo’s eyes grew wide in warning. “Y-yeah. The new guy.” And then realization hit Seongwoo. “Wait. You watch the show, too?” 

“Hmmm. You could say that, yeah. Are you a fan of his?” Euigeon asked with a curious edge to his voice.

“His fan? Nah. I’m just curious how the netizens feel about him joining the show and all. Are you?” Seongwoo tried to answer as calm as he could. His nerves were almost shot at this point. How the hell did it come to them talking about the real him? 

Euigeon took longer than Seongwoo would have liked to answer, with Seongwoo fidgeting in the process. “I’m actually not sure yet. He’s really handsome and seems to have a lot of talent, but we’ll see. I’m rooting for him, anyway.” 

It wasn’t quite the answer Seongwoo wanted, but at least Euigeon thought he was handsome! That was definitely a plus.

At that moment the waitress decided to make her appearance. The boys ordered their boneless chicken wings and fries. 

“Will this be on the same or separate checks?” she asked.

“Se-” Seongwoo started, but Euigeon announced, “Same.” He looked at Seongwoo and winked, “I’ll be paying tonight.” 

The waitress raised her eyebrows at the interaction between the two boys, but shrugged it off as she continued with her job.

“T-Thanks. You really don’t have to, though,” Seongwoo confessed, his face red from embarrassment. 

Euigeon’s eye smile reappeared through his bangs, amused at the flustered brunette.

Seongwoo found out that Euigeon was from Busan, which would explain his Busan accent that would slip out whenever he’d get excited, and he’d been dancing since he was a little kid, traveling hours in just one day because he was so passionate about his love for dance. 

Honestly, at first Seongwoo just wanted to be an actor. That’s what he grew up hearing from people. That his frame was the perfect size, and his face was made to be on the tv screen. But then he was introduced to the life of an idol and grew to love singing and dancing just as much. That’s how he found his way to Fantagio. 

If possible, Seongwoo grew to like Euigeon more and more. He was kind, selfless, and loved what he was doing with his life. Seongwoo hoped Euigeon would somehow want to include Seongwoo in his life, too. 

Seongwoo looked down at their now empty plates, sad the night was about to end. “Would you want to, maybe, do something else after this?” he asked in a hopeful voice.

Euigeon’s eyes brightened at the question. “Sure! What do you have in mind?” 

“Well, if it’s not too late, would you want to go to the movies or something? I heard that the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean movie is out now, if you like that kind of stuff.”

“I love Pirates of the Caribbean!” Euigeon exclaimed. He swiftly whipped his phone out of his pocket. “There’s a showing that starts in 15 minutes. We could make it to that one?”

Giddy with excitement, the boys made their way to the theater down the street, occasionally bumping shoulders with bright smiles on their faces. 

Armed with popcorn and large cokes, they sat down in the dark theater. Being that it was so late, there were only a few other couples scattered around the room, which was a relief to the two trainees. 

To be completely honest, Seongwoo wasn’t able to really concentrate on the movie. About a fourth of the way into it, Euigeon wrapped his arm around Seongwoo’s shoulder. Seongwoo had grown as stiff as a board, not sure whether he was reading too much into the gesture or if he was simply just stretching his arm. But then Euigeon started rubbing his shoulder with his thumb. Seongwoo’s heart was beating a million miles a minute. 

That wasn’t normal friend behavior. Euigeon liked him, or so he hoped. Now hyper-aware of all the movements, about halfway into the movie, Seongwoo’s heart sunk when Euigeon removed his arm from around his chair. He didn’t dare look at Euigeon, he was too nervous and didn’t want to give himself away. 

Not five minutes later, Euigeon’s hand was searching. For what, Seongwoo wasn’t sure, but when Euigeon’s hand laced through Seongwoo’s, he could barely breathe. Not caring anymore about giving himself away, Seongwoo turned to look at Euigeon, whose eyes were smiling away in complete and utter happiness. Seongwoo returned the gesture and squeezed Euigoen’s hand with his in contentment.

Seongwoo’s heart was absolutely soaring on cloud nine. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this way about someone. He spent the rest of the movie honed in on everything Euigeon did. Seongwoo’s favorite thing about the blonde was that he always laughed so freely. Euigeon was just a happy person in general, and Seongwoo couldn’t get enough of it; he wanted more. 

When the movie ended, Euigeon went to unclasp their hands, but Seongwoo held on tight. “D-do you mind… If we stay like this for a bit longer?” 

Euigeon’s chest rumbled with his deep chuckle. He cutely bumped Seongwoo’s shoulder, “I don’t mind at all.”

As they left, the two boys had a huge bounce in their step, living off the chill, crisp air of the cloudless night. 

“In Busan,” Euigeon broke the happy silence, “when you’re not near the city lights, you can see the Milky Way and all the little stars in the sky. Maybe someday we can go together.”

Was this guy perfect? Seongwoo certainly wasn’t a romantic, but Euigeon certainly seemed like he knew what he was doing.

“I’ve never seen the Milky Way before. I’d love to, that sounds perfect.” 

They walked in a peaceful quietness, only the sounds of occasional car engines breaking their jovial daze. Neither one cared where they were walking as long as it was with each other.

“I hate to part, but training starts early tomorrow,” Seongwoo nodded, agreeing that he was in the same boat as Euigeon.

“I’d walk you home, but that would kind of give away your company, so we should probably part ways here?” Seongwoo sadly nodded again.

The boys stopped on the sidewalk to look at each other, but Euigeon quietly asked, “Do you trust me?” 

Not sure what Euigeon was about, and not sure that he even cared, Seongwoo whispered, “Yes.”

Euigeon looked around before quickly pulling Seongwoo into a dark alley, where nothing could be seen.

Euigeon gently backed Seongwoo up into the brick wall of the alley. He heard a rustling and felt Euigeon’s hands around his ears; he took off Seongwoo’s facemask. Before Seongwoo could respond, Euigeon pressed his soft lips to Seongwoo’s, who squeaked in surprise. Seongwoo could feel Euigeon smile into the kiss and deepened it even further until Seongwoo was moaning instead. Euigeon pulled away all too soon, much to Seongwoo’s disappointment. 

Euigeon gently caressed Seongwoo’s cheek before placing a quick kiss there, too. “Seong, I really like you.”

Seongwoo’s chest swelled with joy and quickly replied, “I really like you, too.” He stressed the really part and Euigeon laughed.

“I guess that means we should probably date then?” Euigeon asked hesitantly.

Seongwoo stood on his tiptoes to peck Euigeon on the lips and answered back, “I think so, too.”

The boys wrapped their arms around each other and stood in each other’s warm embrace, just purely enjoying the other’s company. 

Seongwoo was the first to announce that he should probably go, not that he wanted to in the least. Euigeon nodded, adding that he had to run an errand or two before going back to the dorms. 

One last peck and one last longing look behind him, Seongwoo found himself on his way home. It was about 3 in the morning, and he was sure the guys would start to worry about him soon. 

The fatigue from the long day was finally catching up to him as he set foot into the dorms. He quickly changed into his pajamas and instantly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, not realizing he wasn’t the last one to find his way home that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is emo.   
> Alcohol is involved.  
> More characters and ships   
> Woo <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So I've been really upset with how the story has been turning out because I'm such a poor writer. I actually wasn't going to continue this story until I saw someone recommend my story on twitter, which gave me the motivation I needed to write this chapter. 
> 
> This is kind of a far-fetched concept, but I'm trying to draw out things to build up character and to make the story last longer. (I totally understand any normal person would've recognized each other after meeting a couple times.)
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment :)

“Hyung~” Seongwoo whined for the nth time. 

“Seongwoo-ah…” Kang Joon sighed into the phone. “ I don’t know. It’s just so weird? You’re dating this guy and yet you have no idea what he looks like. How is that even possible? I think you should just go for Daniel instead. That’s probably your best bet.” 

About two weeks into both his relationship with Euigeon and being on Produce 101, Seongwoo finally broke down and had to blow out some pent up steam, and who else to talk to other than his favorite hyung, Seo Kang Joon. 

Even before he auditioned for Fantagio, Seongwoo had been acquainted with Kang Joon. Only two years his senior, they had multiple acting and modeling classes together, and through those classes they grew to have a close hyung-dongsaeng relationship. It would be a lie to say this was the first time Seongwoo vented to his most trusted hyung.

“But Euigeon and I are already dating, and I really like him. Plus, I don’t even know if Daniel is gay, and even if he is gay, if I’m his type.” Seongwoo raked his hands through his hair in frustration. He was currently sitting in an empty bathroom stall so as to not be overheard while the other trainees were on break.

“I guess… Hmm…” And then there was silence. Not two seconds later Kang Joon replied, “Express yourself to Daniel. Give a little hint here and there to see if he picks it up. It could just be that he’s the oblivious type, or he’ll either decline or reciprocate your interest.” 

Seongwoo guessed that wouldn’t be too hard, although he’d have to be a bit touchier than just the usual skinship that Daniel was already so fond of. Honestly, in the past couple weeks, Seongwoo and Daniel had grown close. Even the fans had started joking that if Daniel was spotted, Seongwoo wouldn’t be too far off. He was just worried of scaring him off.

It wasn’t that Seongwoo didn’t like how close he and Daniel were getting. No, it was quite the opposite. He fucking loved every second of it, which made him feel extremely guilty when he thought of Euigeon. 

When Seongwoo said yes to dating Euigeon, he was too into the moment to remember his little crush on Daniel, which by now had grown from little to very big just by getting physically and mentally closer to the guy. 

“And as for your request, I’ll have the keys delivered to you in the next couple days. But! That’s only if you promise you’ll reveal your identities to each other!” Kang Joon threatened at the end of his promise. 

Ah. Over the course of the conversation Seongwoo had forgotten the favor he had asked of his hyung. Kang Joon and his friends all shared a rented apartment between the five of them for when they hooked up with someone, whether it was to have a simple date like a movie or just to have full-blown sex. Either way, Seongwoo thought it would be a good change of pace to have their own space rather than eating out and sneaking in and out of dark alleys to steal a kiss or two from the other. 

His relationship with Euigeon was going as well as it could go at the present time, since Seongwoo was busy with the show and Euigeon had mentioned that he might debut soon. They met up late every couple nights when they weren’t too tired after practice. None of the trainees really asked about why he was gone so often, but the ever observant Jisung was always eyeing him suspiciously, not that Seongwoo really cared since it was just part of his hyung’s nature. Besides, Daniel was gone basically just as often as he was, anyway.

And because his relationship with both the boys were going so well was the reason why Seongwoo was in the current situation he was in in the empty bathroom. He didn’t want to cheat on Euigeon, but he didn’t want to lose a chance with and/or lose Daniel. How classic.

Seongwoo hung up and went to join the other trainees in the gym where they were either resting or playing around in boredom. Spotting Jihoon and Jinyoung huddled up in the corner; he headed towards the boys to poke some fun. 

Jinyoung noticed Seongwoo walking towards them from a couple meters away, “Hyung! Where have you been?” 

Jihoon sleepily raised his head from Jinyoung’s lap to acknowledge Seongwoo’s presence and nodded. 

Seongwoo smiled at the kids. If anyone had a good friendship on Produce 101, it was probably these two. Jihoon was quiet and calculating, and Jinyoung seemed to just follow along with him wherever he went, content just to be by his side. 

“Bathroom,” he finally replied as he sat down next to the lesser of the sleepy. 

Back settled against the padded wall, Seongwoo took in his surroundings. About ten or so of the trainees were playing a little game of basketball, while the rest were in random bunches around the court, either watching the game, talking amongst themselves, or pulling a Jihoon and dozing off.

Daniel wasn’t hard to find, who was playing airplane with an airborne little Woojin. Seongwoo chuckled. Daniel was such a father figure no matter how he looked at him. He was so soft, good-natured, and kind-hearted that sometimes Seongwoo’s heart wanted to burst. 

However, Seongwoo was the opposite. If he ever had a kid, there would be endless pranks and jokes. One of his goals in life was to put a Hogwarts letter in the mailbox when his kid turned 11. Oh the hilarity that would ensue, even though it was a bit mean. Although, because it was Harry Potter related, he thought Daniel would probably enjoy the small prank, too. 

“ONGIEEEEEEE” The trainees all whipped their heads towards the shriek of his name. The culprit was a skipping Jisung, face bright and eyes excited. The jovial boy reached Seongwoo in no time, clearly looking for someone else as his eyes searched the area surrounding Seongwoo. “Where’s Daniel? I thought he’d be with you?”

Seongwoo hesitantly pointed towards Daniel, who was at the opposite side of the gym.

“DANIEL!” Jisung screamed again as he waved the youngest MMO trainee over to where they were.

It was obvious Jisung had something exciting to tell them by the way his feet were peddling in place, never stopping for a second.

Before Daniel could even reach the group, Jisung began, “GUYS LOOK! ONGNIEL”

The exhilarated boy continuously pointed and scrolled through his twitter. 

“What’s an Ongniel?” Seongwoo asked, not quite catching on. 

He peered at Daniel who was equally as confused until he saw his mouth pop open in realization. “You mean like Winkdeep?” Daniel asked as he pointed to the two innocent and wide-eyed boys sitting on the floor.

“Yes!” Jisung confirmed, who was now flailing his arms around. “You guys are the new ship everyone is raving about!” 

Seongwoo’s ears grew pink. Him and Daniel, a ship? Didn’t that mean the fans thought they were together or something?

Daniel’s smile widened, eyes disappearing. He caught Seongwoo’s eyes, walked over to him, and gave him a giant bear hug. Letting go, he exclaimed, “Hyung! Look how close we are that they like our bromance!”

If Seongwoo was smiling, it was gone now. Bromance, that’s all Daniel thought was between them. Nothing less and nothing more. 

Noticing that Seongwoo was upset, Daniel cocked his head to the side in confusion, “Sorry, does that make you uncomfortable? I guess I don’t think about personal space sometimes...”  
“N-No!” Seongwoo waved his hands to negate Daniel’s words. “I just was surprised is all!” he nervously chuckled. Seongwoo made a small note in the back of his head to search the ongniel tag on twitter later that night, aiming to save every picture with him and Daniel together.

“Ships?” A voice came from behind them. “Disgusting,” the voice sneered. Turning around, the trio found a cute boy with a scrunched up look of revulsion on his face. “What’s so great about the fans thinking we’re gay together?”

It was Haknyeon. Ever since Jisung made it a point to stay away from the boy on the first day, Seongwoo took the warning to heart. However, he realized Haknyeon wasn’t looking at them, but glaring at the two on the ground. Jihoon was angrily glowering back, and Jinyoung was credulously looking between the two.

“Go home and play with your pigs, Haknyeon.” Jihoon remarked through clenched teeth.

“Why don’t you go and make out with your boyfriend, Jihoon,” Haknyeon spat.

Jisung, the ever-caring mother figure had already had enough. “Alright you two. That’s enough for today.”

As Jisung was dragging the livid farm boy away, Jihoon yelled, “And he’s not my boyfriend, you prick!”

Haknyeon stuck his tongue out before rounding the corner.

Seongwoo didn’t miss the disappointed look Jinyoung expressed on his face that Jihoon so clearly did, his eyes glued to the retreating figure.

Seongwoo didn’t really think anything of the boys’ quarrel since it happened almost daily. No one was really a big fan of Haknyeon, but that was especially true of Jihoon. Seongwoo wasn’t quite sure what happened between the two of them, but he was beginning to think there was some sort of love triangle going on. However, he never pried, as it was none of his business.

Hakneyon was a really talented individual, but it was well known throughout the trainees of Produce 101 that he didn’t really take the show seriously and never practiced. The enigma about it was that he performed perfectly. How he did it, Seongwoo was sure no one would ever know.

“You know what?” Jisung asked as he came back, wiping his hands off as if it was a job well done, “Let’s have some fun tonight. Who’s with me?”

Later that night, Jisung’s version of fun included cards and beer with the older members of the show. The boys had snuck into an empty classroom-sized room to play in. 

“Cheers to our performance in three days,” Jisung raised his can, everyone else following his movements. 

“CHEERS!”

Seongwoo’s alcohol tolerance was a bit on the low side, but compared to Daniel, it was weak. The first game they decided to play was Kings, where they had to do something different every time they drew a different numbered poker card. Seongwoo’s favorite card to draw was the Jack because that was the ‘Never have I ever’ card. He would get to learn very interesting things about the other trainees.

“4!” Jonghyun held the card up as his other hand went to touch the floor.

Everyone had successfully touched the floor, except Minki, who had completely fallen off his chair, his face eating the floor.

“I think Minki is done for the night. I’m gonna take him back to his dorm.” Donho lifted and carried the small pretty boy on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Ok Jaehwan, you’re next!” Sungwoon sang next to the younger boy, who had his arm securely wrapped around Sungwoon’s narrow shoulders. 

Seongwoo made a second mental note for the day to remember never to put the two intoxicated main vocalists next to each other when drinking ever again. All they wanted to do was flirt and sing greasy ballads to each other. Taehyun had left a while ago in great displeasure.

They weren’t the only ones, though. A well-know couple that had been together for years already was Minhyun and Jonghyun. They had been innocently pecking each other’s cheeks and lips or slightly caressing their thighs and hands. It was cute, but it made Seongwoo want physical affection for himself. He tipsily sighed once again at the oblivious Daniel who was seated right next to him.

“8!” Jaehwan swayed his arm in the air. “Yeaaaaa I get to pick someone to drink with me!” He teasingly made eye contact with everyone in the room and picked the most sober trainee. 

“God Daniel!” And so the two boys took a swig of their beers.

Sungwoon picked a 3, which meant that only the person who drew the card drank.

Next was Seongwoo’s turn. He shouted in joy as he picked his beloved Jack card.  
“Never have I ever! Daniel starts!” Seongwoo wiggled excitedly in his seat. The boys held up 3 fingers.

“Uhhh. Never have I ever eaten waffles.” Daniel dumbly looked around the room at the irritated players.

“Who the hell hasn’t eaten waffles before?” Jaehwan shrieked as Sungwoon giggled into his shoulder. Everyone put his finger down except Daniel.

“To hell with waffles, let’s do the good stuff.” Jisung rubbed his hands together in delight. “Never have I ever used chocolate during sex.” A chorus of groans filled the air as a couple trainees put their fingers down.

“The fuck do you use then?” Jaehwan asked in irritation. 

“Peanut butter!” Jisung piped up. “It tastes better and lasts longer,” he slurred while attempting to seductively wiggle his eyebrows.

That wasn’t exactly what Seongwoo had hoped to learn about the members, but he couldn’t be too greedy.

Minhyun turned to Jonghyun, “So uh. What haven’t we done?” 

Jonghyun’s face flushed red at his boyfriend’s confession and whispered into his ear.

“Ah! Never have we- I mean. Never have I ever had a butt plug in my ass.” Minhyun announced.

Jaehwan put down his last finger and took a drink. Jonghyun attempted to sneakily put down his finger without notice, but Jisung was well aware. 

“Minhyun!? Jisung gaped in horror.

Seongwoo didn’t realize his fellow trainees were so sexual. Sure, he wasn’t new to sex, but he wasn’t thaaat experienced. He suddenly wondered what all Daniel had done before.

Once the other three before him went, it was finally Seongwoo’s turn. He did a basic question, “Never have I ever had sex with a girl.” 

No one was caught by his question. “Seriously? We were all gay from birth?”

The other members laughed except Daniel, who was seriously gearing up for his own question. “Never have I ever had sex.”

The room grew completely silent, all astonished eyes on Daniel.  
Seongwoo put his last finger down, along with everyone else who wasn’t already out exempting Daniel. Ignoring the stares, Daniel chirped, “Welp, guess I won!”

Seongwoo had fallen over in surprise, staring up at the ceiling. Huh? Never… had sex? Ever? What lie was Seongwoo living. He sat up and looked Daniel up and down. How nice it would be to be Daniel’s first.

The game eventually came to an end, and Seongwoo was the one who had to chug the full beer at the end. His wits were quickly leaving him. Luckily, though, the alcohol was beginning to take a toll on Daniel, too. The skinship between the two was getting heavier and heavier.

The two NU’EST boys left after Kings was over, so it was just the five of them left. Technically just three since Jaehwan and Sungwoon were in their own little world half the time. Seongwoo didn’t understand how Sungwoon could drink so much alcohol with his little body. He fit perfectly in Jaehwan’s lap, though. 

Jealous, Seongwoo leaned further and further into Daniel until he literally had to wrap his arm around Seongwoo’s shoulders to keep him upright. In concern, Daniel mumbled, “You okay?”

Seongwoo rubbed his head into his arm like a cat that wanted to be pet, “Mmm comfy.”

Daniel chuckled and began playing with his dark locks. If Seongwoo could purr, he most definitely would.

Jisung looked between the two couples in irritation. “Yah! Are we just gonna flirt or are we gonna play some games??”

Seongwoo sat more upright, signaling to Jisung that he was ready to begin a new game. Since there was an odd amount of players, they just stuck to a fiery game of spoons. Daniel won every single time, and Seongwoo wasn’t having it.

“Daniel-ah! You can’t be that good you need to drink more!” Seongwoo got up on his knees in Daniel’s face in confrontation, not realizing how close he actually was when they ended up bumping noses. The two stood still, not moving an inch, both staring each other in the eyes. Seongwoo’s hands, which were already located on Daniel’s thighs, slowly inched up higher. Seongwoo glanced at Daniel’s lips, and leaned forward a bit.

Suddenly, Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s shoulders and sat him down across from him. “And maybe you shouldn’t have anymore,” he nervously giggled in response.

Even his drunk mind realized he was rejected. Seongwoo swiftly, but not surely, stood up to leave, “Goodnight.” And he ran.  
Seongwoo knew he was a pouter when he drank, knew his emotions would not stay in check if something like this happened. He didn’t want the others to see him like this, so he decided running was the only thing to do.

“Seongwoo!” A distant voice quietly shouted after him. “Seongwoo!” Heavy footsteps were following after him.

His heart doubled in speed. No. Now was not the time to be caught. He couldn’t go to his dorm or else he’d be found. He needed a hiding spot. Any room, any closet, just anywhere in general where no one could find him would be great.

However, he was caught. His follower yanked Seongwoo around and forced him against the wall so he couldn’t escape. Seongwoo, wildly clawed and bit to get his release, was not able to move his attacker even an inch.

“Hold still would you?” 

It was Daniel. Of course it was Daniel. It was always Daniel!

Seongwoo stopped and gave up; it was no use. Daniel was stronger and less intoxicated. “Leave me alone,” Seongwoo whispered in defeat.

“No. We need to talk. That. Back there. What was that?” Daniel wasn’t asking because he didn’t know. He wanted Seongwoo to answer for himself.

“You rejected me,” Seongwoo bluntly admit, looking everywhere but at Daniel. He was going to regret everything in the morning. Their friendship was ruined.

Daniel huffed in frustration and let Seongwoo go, backing up a bit from the drunk boy. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

Knowing Seongwoo had already gone too far, he really didn’t have anything to lose anymore, “Why? Why are you afraid? If you don’t like me just tell me!”

And in full force, Daniel was back upon him, hot breath tickling Seongwoo’s ear, “The problem,” another huff of breath, “Is that I do.” 

Seongwoo’s breath caught in his throat, heart racing once more. “Bu-“

“The problem.” Daniel paused once more, soft cheek against Seongwoo’s, “Is that I ha-“

Seongwoo didn’t want to hear anymore; he just wanted to feel, so his solution was to crash his lips against Daniel’s.

At first, Daniel didn’t respond, not until Seongwoo stuck his tongue inside his mouth. Daniel’s will was completely crushed. He throatily groaned, gave in, and started moving his warm, moist lips with Seongwoo’s. Daniel pressed himself up against the smaller, leaving no room between the two of them. Seongwoo grabbed a fistful of Daniel’s blonde hair and yanked, causing Daniel to open his mouth even wider, allowing Seongwoo more room to access, to lick, to taste, to explore. The addicting flavor of peaches and cinnamon was thick on his tongue; he wanted more. 

However, Daniel bit down hard on Seongwoo’s lower lip and nibbled to numb the pain, causing Seongwoo to gasp and follow up with a low moan of pleasure at the tenderness. Daniel broke the kiss, leaving a wet trail of kisses on his sharp jawline. He craned his neck up to let Daniel have access to his neck, who nipped and licked greedily. 

The blonde started sucking on a sweet spot when a voice spoke from behind them, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

It was Jisung. The two boys jumped in surprise and leapt away from each other, caught red-handed.

Jisung chuckled before walking straight past them to his dorm, still talking, “Just don’t leave a mark.” And he was gone.

Jisung had completely ruined the mood they had created, the heat flowing through their excited and adrenaline packed bodies quickly cooling down. 

“Maybe we should just… go to bed?” Daniel offered, not sure exactly how to mend the awkward silence.

Seongwoo quietly nodded, not sure yet if he should feel regretful or hopeful.

“Good choice,” a shrill whisper slithered through the hallway. The two boys shivered.

The two finally went to bed, cursing Jisung under their breath.


End file.
